1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers in general and to a multi-compartment storage and mixing container, in particular.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There exist many multiple-component solutions that become unstable once their ingredients are mixed together and therefore need to be consumed shortly after mixing. For example, it is known to prepare cocktail drinks or other multiple-component beverages immediately before serving. Although each of the cocktail ingredients may be preserved for a prolong time when kept in a separate container, once the ingredients are mixed, oxidation or other deterioration process starts. Numerous other examples of unstable multiple-components mixtures can be found in the food, chemical, cosmetic and pharmaceutical industries, e.g. hair dyes and medical prescriptions, to name only a few. Although in some cases it is possible to add preservatives and/or stabilizers in order to prolong the mixture shelf life, there are many cases where no suitable preservatives are found. Moreover, especially in the food industry, the addition of preservatives is undesired.
In such cases where it is necessary to postpone the mixing process to immediately prior to consumption, separate storage is required for each of the mixture component (or at least for those components which are unstable when mixed together). The use of a separate container for each of the ingredients is very often inconvenient and cumbersome as it requires purchasing and manipulating separate containers, measuring the necessary amounts and preparing the mixture in yet additional container. Furthermore, many times it forces a user, who wishes to prepare only a one dose amount, to purchase much larger amounts than necessary since many ingredients cannot be purchase in small amounts.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a container that allows for separately storing measured amounts of a mixture's ingredients and for mixing the components at the same container at the time of use for the preparation of one-dose cocktail mixes, medicinal preparations and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a container which may be designed to separately contain any desired number of components and that allows f(or mixing the components when required by a simple operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide such as container which is cost effective and can be filled and assembled in series mass production.
Other advantages and benefits of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.